Brilho Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: eles se amavam de tal forma que ninguem poderia explicar, embora brigassem como cao e gato, ninguem negava o amor que um sentia pelo outro


**Brilho.**

**Tim Maia.**

Rony Weasley tinha um sorriso nos lábios ao sentir o corpo dela no seu, nada poderia estragar aquele momento, ele sempre tinha sido receoso perto de Hermione, afinal ela e a garota mais inteligente da escola, uma das mais lindas e o que ele era? Apenas um garoto que era parte do trio maravilha, no começo ele se sentia ciumento por Harry ser famoso, afinal ele tinha tudo que ele queria, mas desde que ele viu como o amigo sofria na mão do destino, ele reconsiderou a amizade que ele tinha com Harry, Merlin que ele achava que não poderia suportar metade do que Harry tinha, derrepente ele sorri ao ver Hermione se aconchegar mais em seus braços, desde que eles tinham descoberto aquela casa na árvore que eles passavam um bom tempo ali, derrepente ela abre aqueles olhos, duas gotas de chocolate como Rony tinha falado uma vez, ele sorri para ela e fala.

-Bom dia amor –ela sorri mais e se aconchega nos braços dele.

-Bom dia Rony... Que horas são? –ele estende o pescoço e fala.

-São sete e meia –os olhos dela voam largos.

-Merlin... Estamos atrasados para o café –ela começa a correr pela casa da árvore pegando as peças de roupa, Rony poderia apenas sorrir, aquela era a mulher que ele amava.

**Se o dia amanhecer  
No brilho do teu sorriso  
Esse canto acontecer  
Como um canto de improviso.**

Chegaram quase sem fôlego no salão principal, Hermione queria chegar rapidamente para não levantar suspeitas, mas o fato dela aparecer com o cabelo quase todo amarrotado, ofegante de correr e ao olharem Rony, ele estar com a roupa um tanto amarrotada e a maioria da camisa quase aberta, fez os novos marotos estourarem em risos.

-Weasley... O que anda fazendo com a minha irmãzinha? –Harry pergunta de forma protetora colocando os braços em volta de Hermione que cora e esconde a face no peito de Harry, Rony roda os olhos e fala.

-Nada que você não tenha feito com a minha irmã Potter –derrepente ele se toca do que falou e cora –Quer dizer... Algo que eu espero que você não fez com a minha irmãzinha Potter –este apenas estoura em risadas ao que Hermione suspira e fala.

-Rony... Fica quieto, por favor –ele dá de ombros e a beija.

**  
E num turbilhão de beijos  
Nossos lábios se entregarem  
Na dança dos desejos  
Nossos corpos se tocarem.**

**  
**Rony caminhava pelos corredores para o salão comunal, estava completamente exausto dos treinos de Quadribol, Merlin que ele mataria Harry um dia desses, treinos de manhã a quase noite, tudo bem que ele entendia o amigo por querer o troféu de quadribol, mas aqueles treinos estavam o matando, ele estava quase chegando em no salão comunal, quando sente dois braços envolver sua cintura e logo os lábios encostarem nos seus, ele não precisava ver para saber que era Hermione, aquele beijo era inconfundível, mas o modo selvagem que ela o beijava era algo novo para ele, ele sentia o corpo aquecer sobre aqueles lábios, quando ele estava ofegante, ela sorri maliciosa para ele e fala.

-Oi amor... Gostou da surpresa? –ele apenas concorda e ela fala –Ótimo, tome um banho e me conheça na árvore –ela tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios –você vai gostar do que preparei –e do nada ela desaparece, Rony fica um tempo encarando ela e logo vai tomar um banho, uma ducha bem fria.

**  
Se na seda da manhã  
No povoar do teu fascínio  
O teu gosto de maçã  
Me deixa feito menino.**

**  
**Ele chegou um tanto hesitante na casa da árvore, aquele comportamento não era normal de Hermione, derrepente ele entra e nota que ela não estava em nenhum canto, derrepente ela sai de trás da porta e começa a beijá-lo daquela forma de antes, ele poderia sentir todo o sangue sumir da sua cabeça e o único pensamento que ele tinha era "Merlin que eu amo esta menina", mas derrepente ele consegue a apartar e a encara de forma questionadora.

-Mione... Embora eu ame os seus beijos... Você pode me falar por Merlin o que esta acontecendo? –ela eleva uma mão e um caderno flutua ate ela, era um caderno de esboços de desenhos e poesias que ela tinha feito quando pensava nela, ele sentiu as orelhas ficarem quentes diante daquele segredo revelado, ela sorri para ele e o beija delicadamente e fala.

-Sabe Rony... Antes eu sempre tive um certo receio do que você sente por mim –ao ver o olhar dele, ela completa –não amor... Eu tinha certeza que você me ama... Mas ao ver isso... –ela mostra o caderno –me mostrou o quanto você me ama... Eu pude sentir... –ele envolve os braços na cintura dela e fala.

-Como eu não posso amar a menina mais mandona e sabe-tudo que eu achei na vida? –ela sorri e o beija.

-Como eu fui cair nos braços de um ruivo teimoso? –ele a beija e fala.

-Porque você me ama –ela apenas ri e os dois voltam a se beijar.

**  
Se esse sonho acontecer  
E o amor amanhecer  
No brilho do teu sorriso vou viver.**

Ele estava novamente deitado vendo ela correr como uma louca pegando a roupa e gritando para que ele fosse mais rápido, mas ele não poderia deixar de olhar para ela, ele a amava, cada pedacinho dela, ate mesmo a teimosia e o jeito mandão, ela derrepente nota o olhar dele e sorri, ela se senta no colo dele e o beija.

-Você esta se divertindo em me ver assim não e Ronald? –ele sorri mais e fala.

-Eu amo tudo em você Mione –ele coloca um beijo no pescoço dela que deixa um gemido deslizar –Você me faz feliz... Me completa... Faz todas as minhas incertezas sumirem –ele a abraça mais e fala –eu te amo Hermione Jane Granger –ela sorri para ele e o beija.

-Eu sempre vou te amar Ronald Bilius Weasley –ele sorri ao ver ela se levantar.

-Não precisamos ter pressa –ele mostra a vassoura encostada em um canto da parede –Assim chegaremos mais rápido na escola –ele a beija de novo no pescoço e sorri ao ver a reação dela –Acho que podemos ficar mais um pouco –depois de beijar novamente, ela larga mão e o beija com toda a intensidade do amor que ela sentia, ele apenas sorri ao estado dela, eles poderiam brigar e estar sobre a pressão da guerra, mas ele sempre poderia pensar no amor deles quando visse o brilho daquele sorriso, daquele olhar.

**EMBORA EU NÃO A CONHEÇA.. E ELA NÃO ME ADD NO MSN... ESTA SONG VAI PARA A MINHA FAN DE RONY E MIONE QUE MAIS COMENTA NAS MINHAS SONGS.. VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA A THATY...RSRSRS ESPERO QUE VC TENHA GOSTADO.. ATE A PROXIMA**


End file.
